Left, or Right?
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: -Canon- 1 of 3 / Karena, tidak semua lamaran harus diawali dengan sebuah acara makan klasik maupun kencan romantis. "Kau mau yang kanan, atau yang kiri? Apapun yang kau pilih, hal itu menyangkut masa depanku, loh." KurokoxFem!Reader


"Permisi,"

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan seluruh barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia mendongak, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Namun, yang ia temui hanyalah udara kosong, tanpa eksistensi manusia.

Rasa merinding membuat bulu-bulu romanya berdiri. Ia yakin barusan ia mendengar suara seseorang. Atau itu hanya perasaannya? Masa iya di Seirin ada hantu?

"Ano ... Aku di sini."

Dan menjerit, adalah hal yang gadis itu lakukan ketika matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut biru pucat yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

**Left, or Right? **belong to **Azureinne Karale**

**1 **of **3**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Canon **Fanfiction with **straight pair, typo(s), reader-insert**, and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kuroko-san." (Name) mengelus dadanya dengan salah satu tangannya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan bulu-bulu roma di tubuhnya berdiri tegak semua, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kemunculan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kuroko berkata, kendati ekspresi maupun nada suara yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya masih datar tanpa emosi yang berarti.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Apakah kau memiliki keperluan denganku? Bukankah kau seharusnya latihan basket?" Tanyanya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, dan yang tersisa di lingkungan Seirin High kini hanyalah segelintir murid yang memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau sekedar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang tak yakin dapat mereka selesaikan sendirian.

Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan (Name), entah yang mana. "Begini ... Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau ada kegiatan setelah ini?" Tanya Kuroko. Mata biru cemerlangnya menatap gadis di hadapannya tanpa rasa ragu. Samar-samar, kilauan pada matanya terlihat seolah memohon kepada (Name) agar mengatakan iya.

Gadis di hadapannya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng, membuat ekspresi sumringah hadir di wajah tampan Kuroko. Tersenyum samar, pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku butuh bantuan dengan beberapa soal matematika yang tidak aku mengerti."

Kedua mata (Name) berbinar-binar ketika mendengar kata 'matematika' meluncur keluar dari bibir Kuroko, sebuah senyum lebar kemudian hadir di bibir sang gadis ketika ia kembali meletakkan tasnya di mejanya dan menarik kursi tambahan. "Tentu saja! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Trigonometri? Lingkaran? Kalkulus?" Kata gadis itu, dengan nada bersemangat.

Kuroko meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya, pemuda itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan (Name) dan menyodorkan buku cetaknya yang sudah terbuka ke arah gadis itu. "Aku tidak mengerti bagian yang ini. Dan ini. Dan ini. Serta ini." Ujar Kuroko, sembari menunjuk bagian-bagian pada buku cetak yang tidak ia mengerti.

Mata terlatih (Name) memindai bagian-bagian yang ditunjuk Kuroko dengan cepat. Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di wajahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa bagian yang ditunjuk Kuroko merupakan bagian termudah di dalam pelajaran matematika semester ini.

"Ah, tenang saja, Kuroko-san, ini tidak begitu sulit kok. Aku yakin kau dapat menyelesaikan dan menguasainya dengan cepat." (Name) mengembalikan buku cetak Kuroko kembali ke tangan sang empu, "Kita mulai saja sekarang, oke?"

**.**

"Kuroko-san, yang ini salah."

Langit biru perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah, seiring dengan matahari yang perlahan meluncur turun dari singgasananya untuk beristirahat. Bintang pertama mulai muncul, mencoba menarik perhatian dengan sinarnya yang masih redup jika dibandingkan dengan semburat oranye yang mewarnai langit bagian barat. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan, dan murid-murid Seirin High yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka mulai melangkah pulang.

Mata biru Kuroko mengikuti arah telunjuk (Name) dan mencoba menganalisis kesalahannya. Ketika ia tidak menemukannya, pemuda berambut biru pucat tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gadis di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

(Name) mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum dan menunjuk kesalahan Kuroko, "Ini seharusnya minus, bukan plus. Sekali kau salah di sekitar sini, biarpun kau sudah benar di bagian awal, jawabanmu pasti akan salah." Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Mengangguk, Kuroko memindai kesalahannya dan mencatat baik-baik hal tersebut di dalam otaknya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengulanginya lagi ..." Pemuda itu berkata, ia kemudian membalik buku tulisnya dan kembali mengulangi operasi hitungnya.

"Err ... Apakah cara mengajarku sangat buruk?" Perlahan, (Name) bertanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kuroko mengulangi operasi hitungnya, dan mereka bahkan belum beranjak dari bagian dasar yang Kuroko akui tidak ia mengerti.

Ketika keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya, (Name) memilih untuk menyatakan keheningan tersebut sebagai 'iya' dari Kuroko. Walaupun pintar, (Name) bukanlah orang yang seiring dimintai orang lain untuk menjadi seorang pengajar. Cara mengajar gadis itu sangat buruk, terlalu bertele-tele, terlalu detail hingga membuat orang malah semakin tidak mengerti apa inti dari yang ia ajarkan.

"Selesai." Suara Kuroko kembali terdengar. Diikuti dengan suara buku yang digeser ke arah (Name).

(Name) mengangguk dan mulai memeriksa hasil kerja Kuroko. Matanya dengan cepat memindai angka demi angka yang membentuk rangkaian kalimat dalam bahasa matematika yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang tertentu. Sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat tidak ada kesalahan pada operasi hitung Kuroko. Namun, senyumnya menghilang ketika ia mendapati kesalahan jawaban Kuroko pada bagian paling bawah halaman.

(Name) memutar bukunya kembali ke arah Kuroko dan menunjuk jawaban Kuroko yang salah dengan salah satu telunjuknya. "Kau salah menambahkannya, Kuroko-san. Tetapi biarpun begitu, semua caramu sudah benar, kau harus berlatih lebih banyak lagi di bagian ini," Tangan gadis itu berpindah ke tengah-tengah cara dari jawaban Kuroko, menunjuk sebuah operasi yang ia maksud, "Dan aku yakin kau dapat menguasainya dalam waktu singkat."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menghela napas. Nampak lelah hanya karena mengerjakan satu soal dengan operasi hitung paling ribet hingga memenuhi lima halaman buku tulisnya. Mata birunya menatap bukunya dengan tatapan yang mendekati ekspresi kecewa dan putus asa.

(Name) terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Kuroko. Entah mengapa, ekspresi Kuroko membuat dadanya sesak, seperti ketika ia sedih luar biasa.

Menelan ludahnya, (Name) membuka mulutnya, "Tenang saja, Kuroko-san! A-aku yakin kau pasti bisa, hanya saja kau membutuhkan waktu. Semua orang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda, seperti misalnya kau ahli geografi dan sejarah jepang, dan ... dan, Kagami-san yang ahli olahraga! Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada seseorang yang tidak dapat menguasai hal yang bukan kemampuannya, semua orang pasti bisa! Semua itu hanyalah soal waktu, sungguh!"

Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata (Name). Tetapi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Membuat gadis di depannya berubah panik, karena takut Kuroko malah tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang barusan.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, (Name)-san ..."

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ah, apakah kau memikirkan tentang bagian matematika yang belum sempat kita pelajari? Tenang saja, Kuroko-san, aku tidak pernah memiliki kegiatan sepulang sekolah, jadi kita bisa—"

"Maaf, tetapi bukan hal yang itu juga."

(Name) terdiam. Ia bukanlah pembaca pikiran, dan ia tidak dapat bilang bahwa ia ahli menebak apa yang ada di pikiran seseorang. Gadis itu hanya dapat memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, memaksa Kuroko agar berbicara dan mengakui hal yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu, tetapi aku takut kau menolak karena aku tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang akademik seperti matematika." Kuroko berkata dengan hati-hati, membuat salah satu alis (Name) naik beberapa senti.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko-san? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bertanya, kok. Pandai atau tidak bukanlah masalah yang besar bagiku, sungguh!" (Name) mengangguk cepat, seolah berusaha meyakinkan Kuroko untuk menanyakan apa saja yang hendak ditanyakannya. Apapun demi membuat ekspresi yang membuat dada (Name) sesak tersebut menghilang dari wajah tampan Kuroko.

"Baiklah ... Kalau begitu, tolong pilih." Kuroko menaikkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan menyorongkannya ke arah (Name). Wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi, biarpun satu-dua bulir keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, seolah ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Tolong pilih, kau mau yang kanan, atau yang kiri?"

(Name) menatap kedua tangan Kuroko yang terkepal dengan tatapan bertanya. "Aku hanya harus memilih? Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanyanya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi karena heran dengan maksud Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku tanyakan, tetapi kau harus memilih terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin tahu, (Name)-san." Ujar Kuroko. Mata birunya mengikuti gerakan tangan (Name) yang mengarah dan menepuk tangan kirinya dengan pelan, seolah ragu-ragu dengan pilihannya.

Mata terlatih (Name) memandang telapak tangan kiri Kuroko yang perlahan membuka

—memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran sulur anggur yang detail dan tergeletak di atas telapak tangan Kuroko seolah berseru, 'ambilah aku!'.

"Hal yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, apakah kau mau mengikat janji bersamaku, selamanya?"

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne:**

Mungkin seharusnya judulnya 'Question' aja ya ... Tetapi entah mengapa Azu lebih suka 'Left or Right' karena entah mengapa terdengar lebih imut(?). Apakah ada diantara para reader sekalian yang mengira Kuroko akan langsung melamar Reader-tan? Ahahaha, pasti ada, karena Azu akui, ide ini sebenarnya agak klise.

Di mata Azu, Kuroko adalah tipe orang yang bertanggungjawab, yang berarti, jika dia suka seseorang, dia tidak pakai proses pacaran dulu, langsung lamar saja, walaupun nikahnya nanti, setelah mereka lulus kuliah, ahahaha~

Ini adalah ide yang muncul ketika Azu sedang nulis La Cosa Nostra 4 sembari dengerin _playlist _lagu Aru yang isinya Character Song semua. Dan ternyata, _playlist _Aru gak tanggung-tanggung ngasih idenya, sekaligus tiga!

Jadi, Azu persembahkan untuk penghuni Fandom Kuroko no Basket Indonesia, oneshot pertama dari 3 seri reader-insert yang akan tersebar di tiga fandom yang berbeda.

Sekedar bocoran, oneshot kedua akan dipublish di Fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn Indonesia, sisanya rahasia~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
